Feelings for my teenage daughter
by Sparks Fonndek
Summary: Peter loves to play tricks and pick on Meg. But when he takes a joke too far, tragedy strikes. Peter's P.O.V. This is my first fiction.


Author's note: I am writing this story because I feel that Meg is being treated unfairly. So if you are anti-Meg, refrain from reading this story. Or read it. I don't care. Just leave me some feedback. This is also from Peter's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy.

-------------------------

I did something awful today...

-------------------------

It started out like a normal day. Brian downing martinis. Stewie plotting to kill my wife. The usual.

But then, Meg walks in. As soon as she entered that room, I knew today was going to be eventful.

She sat down beside me. There was a disgusting atmosphere that formed around me. I figured I would pull one of my pranks to get her to go away.

I then shouted at the top of my lungs, "MEG! GO AWAY, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!". She then started to sob and run up to her room. The family looked at me, with a stern, irritated look on their faces. I could also hear the slamming of Meg's bedroom door. I could tell that would shut her up for a while.

Meg was always my least favorite child. I don't even think she is really one of my children. To me, she is just a ragdoll to throw around and take my aggression out on. A mere plaything. Nothing else.

I went to the fridge to get some rocky road ice cream. When I open the lid, it was empty. It couldn't have been Brian. He hates rocky road. It can't be Stewie or Lois. She would think twice before giving him "rocky road" of all things. So the Only person in this house that could have done it had to be Meg.

"Meg! Haul your stinkin' corpse down here!" I saw her ugly horror movie face descend the stairs. She then asks, in a "can-we-get-this-over-with" tone, what the problem is.

"I am out of rocky road ice cream and YOU are to blame. Probably stuffing your fat face with it. Disgustingly shoveling into your over-grown mouth that not even Britany Spears would touch.You are grounded for 2 freakin' months!

She then started sobbing a river of salty, bitter tears like she always does. She then ran up to her Justin Timberlake poster riddled room. Feeling content with my self, I started into the living room. I then realized that I was the one who ate the rocky road, but I didn't care.

Then comes the part where things get bad.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but to my dismay, "Meg the Horrible" decided to show her disfigured face in my throne room.

"Meg! What do you thing you are doing?!" Meg then turned around with a confused\mad look on her face. "What do you mean what am I doing? I am brushing my teeth!".

"I thought I grounded you!". She now had a shocked look on her face. "So I am grounded from the bathroom? Where am I supposed to go now?". She was waisting my time and to the point where I was angry.

I then grabbed her toothbrush and chucked it into the toilet. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Try brushing your teeth now after it has been sautaied in my bodily fluids!" Meg now had an angry look on her face. "Dad!" she yelled. She then reached into the toilet to get her toothbrush. Now was my chance.

I put my hand on the back of her head and dunked into the toilet. I could hear here struggling to get out, but her arms are stuck on the toilet's sides. "He he he he. Now you can brush your teeth!".

After 3 minutes of holding her head in the toilet, she finally stopped struggling. I figure she must have given up. I then called her name, but no answer. I shrug it off and thought she is just acting. "Meg, I know that you are just acting...Meg...MEG!" I then flopped her onto the floor to discover that she is turning gray.

My eyes widen. "Oh my god!" I shout at the top of my lungs. My heart dropped as I heard Lois's voice call up asking if everything is alright. "N-no sweetie. Everything is cool. I then rushed over to the door and locked it.

Seeing Meg's cold, lifeless corpse was sickening in two ways: Physically and mentally. Her body looked so cold and broken, that not even seeing her alive could top it.

In mentally's case, I feel traumatized knowing that I killed a living being with my bare hands, and one of my children for godsake.

You know what, I now realize that Meg has always tried to be nice to me and get to know me. But I just constantly shunned and tormented her to the point were I had to go and kill her to get her out of my hair. Now I feel like crap.

I went down to tell the family the bad news. I told them that she had gotten stuck in the toilet and drowned. Fortunatly, they took the bait. The day was cold and bitter. We had taken Meg's body to the mourge. They examined it and said that a exceptional amount of water was taken into her lungs. We said our goodbyes to her and left.

We walked into the house, and without saying a word, went to bed. I had a restless night knowing that my family is depressed and my daughter is dead. I finally went to sleep, keeping the knowledge in my head one of my children was killed by me, knowing

That I must keep her death a secret.

Knowing that I did something awful...

-----------------------------------

Questions? Comments? This is my first fanfiction. It's more like an experiment. So leave me some feedback on what I need to improve on. Later.


End file.
